


I don't like nobody but you

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His co-workers talk so much tonight,he was forced to wear this tight suit, the damn light is giving him headache, the dance floor smell nothing but alcohol, mix perfumes, cigarette and sweats.Aomine wish nothing but Kise is here to take him anywhere.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I don't like nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me coming out with new story everytime I feel like writing hehehe.

His co-workers talk so much tonight . Like seriously what did he babbling about non stop . Also he is feeling suffocated, trapping in this stupid tight suit .The damn light is giving him headache, he miss his bedroom where he can lie peacefully, scrolling his phone in the light off .The thought of going to the dance floor is the last thing crossed his minds because it smell nothing but alcohol, mix perfumes, cigarette and sweats.

At time like this he miss Kise. 

Sure Kise is loud and will run his mouth from dusk to dawn but he will willingly listen to him. He imagine cuddling with the blond on their cozy couch wearing sweatpants and sometimes in boxer sharing blanket, feeling comfortable in each other arms. He will nuzzling on Kise's neck, taking in his favourite scent .Kise didn't need the expensive cologne to smell nice .He already is for Aomine.

If this party isn't for him, he will gladly left earlier and maybe consider not attending at all .Maybe he can pick up Kise from his agency building and take him to the closest convenient store, buying him his favourite pudding despite Kise's protest. Kise has been losing weight again, Aomine make a mental note to make sure Kise eat his dinner before he sleeps .

The problem is Aomine doesn't know when this party is going to end .

In the midst of planning his escape, a pair of hand embraced him from the back. Aomine can't stop his grin because he knew the smell of the man behind him.

"A martini huh. Don't you want make martini on our bed too Aominecchi ? I can be the vermouth to your gin"

Aomine doesn't need to make up a plan for his escape, Kise will always saves him and gives him the fun .


End file.
